


Shower Buddies

by eternal_moonie



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: Clay decides to take the impression of convincing his dad that the running shower was intended for himself a little futher...





	Shower Buddies

Title: Shower Buddies  
Fandom: 13 Reasons Why  
Rating: NC17/R  
Summary: Clay decides to take the impression of convincing his dad that the running shower was intended for himself...  
Pairing: Clay/Justin  
Spoilers: 203/204.

Justin's dad was about to enter the bathroom, but Clay beat him to it by wrapping his hand around the doorknob. 

"Why's the shower running, Clay?" 

He replied as fast as he could. 

"That's my shower. I feel dirty, haven't showered as much, I know, responsibility and such. I will do better!" Clay rushed and quickly entered the bathroom and closed it with the sound of the lock clicking in place. 

Clay's fingers flew to the buttons of his shirt and unzipped his pants along with pulling down his briefs in rapid succession. 

He entered the shower by pulling back the curtain, his other hand flying to Justin's mouth to prevent the "Dude!" that would no doubt erupt from his mouth. 

But Justin's hands flew to various areas as well: one to his own crotch to prevent Clay's eyes to see his erection and the other to Clay's arm to free his own mouth. 

Clay let him but as soon as his mouth was free did Clay's lips crush Justin's. 

"Dude!" Justin managed to let out, but it was a whisper against his acquaintance's tongue while he felt Clay's hand wrap around his hardened erection. 

"Why are you doing this?" Justin whimpered against Clay's lips. 

"Is it so weird to hear that I love you?" 

"Or that I wanted to explore the gay?" 

Clay wrapped his arms around Justin's athletic body while he kissed him again and brushed his own penis against Justin's. 

"Fuck," Justin whimpered, his eyes filling with tears as he bit his bottom lip to which Clay ceased all his actions. 

"Was I too forceful? I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." 

"No, you weren't, I swear. It's just that I had wanted to kiss you for so long." 

Justin grinned. 

"Or enjoy a shower with you where I could ogle your nude body." 

Clay gasped and swallowed back the lump in his throat. 

"Uhm, are you just saying this or do you mean it?" 

He probably wouldn't believe him if he told him that Hannah had been trying to push them together, when she had commented on how cute their bromance was when Clay took care of Justin and she had happened to been there in the room in her ghost form. 

"If you ever breathe a word of this to anyone..." Justin threatened, his foot arching against Clay's cock...

"I promise I won't!" Clay exclaimed. 

"Clay? Are you okay?" sounded right then and there. 

"Crap!" they both whispered in unison. 

"Yes, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about, Dad." 

They quickly ended the shower and took turns drying off their glistening skin. 

Justin chuckled softly. 

"Who'd believe us anyway if we were together?" 

Clay stared at him. 

"Right." 

The End.


End file.
